Headphones and headsets may be configured in various forms for mounting the device to a user's head. Typically the device will by mounted on the user's head using an ear loop, ear bud, headband, neckband or other structure suitable for a head-worn device. Users may choose a particular headset for its mounting form, preferring one form over to another. The user's preference may be due to comfort, ergonomics, or convenience. For example, a user that wears glasses may prefer a headband so that he or she can wear the headset and glasses simultaneously.